MistClan
MistClan are one of the four wild Clans that live in the forest. MistClan's territory is marshy and has damp trees overhanging their area of the forest. A river runs through their territory (it also runs through the SunClan and NightClan border) and a pond full of water life is on the other end of their territory. NightClan and SunClan are allowed to hunt in their river, but only on their own territory. MistClan cats usually eat prey such as fish, frogs, lizards and sometimes birds. MistClan's neighbouring Clans are SunClan and DustClan. MistClan cats are known for eating well and being proud and stubborn. Allegiances Leader: Lightningstar - light brown tabby tom with amber eyes. Role played by Bracken. Deputy: Hollydapple - black she-cat with flecks like stars. Role played by Icestorm. Medicine Cat: Breezecloud - yellow-ginger tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Role played by Maplefern. Apprentice, Creekpaw Warriors: Stormheart - very handsome, sleek, silver tom with deep, coper colored eyes. Role played by Nightfall. Mistytail - slender blue-gray she-cat with a very long tail and pale golden eyes. Role played by Nightshine. Apprentice, Blackpaw Echowave - blue-gray she-cat. Role played by Echopaw. Spottedsong - tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes. Role played by Icestorm. Heatherfall - pretty white she-cat with ginger patches like fallen leaves, and hazy blue eyes. Role played by Nightfall Apprentice, Duskpaw Darkfang - light brown tabby tom with blue eyes. Role played by Snowstorm. Featherfur - silver tabby she-cat with a black tipped tail. Role played by Snowstorm. Phoenixblaze - blazing ginger tabby tom with green eyes and a white dash on his chest. Role played by Fawnstorm. Apprentice, Rockpaw Poppyfall - small black she-cat with amber eyes. Role played by Nightfall. Apprentice, Copperpaw Snowspot - small, lithe white she-cat with blue eyes and a light gray tail. Role played by Echoheart. Thunderstrike - handsome fluffy white tom with cream-ginger patches and dark amber eyes; he has a very short tail. Role played by Moonpelt. Applefeather - tortoiseshell and white she-cat with pretty blue eyes. Role played by Bracken. Pebbleshade - small gray tabby she-cat with spiky fur and brown eyes. Role played by Bracken. Hawkclaw - thick furred ginger tabby tom. Role played by Nightwhisker. Sweetfern - black-and-white she-cat with golden eyes. Role played by Nightshine. Apprentices: Blackpaw - black tom with dark blue eyes. Role played by Icestorm. Creekpaw - light and dark tabby she-cat with blue-grey eyes. Role played by Fawnstorm. Rockpaw - gray she cat with darker gray patches and blue eyes. Role played by Echoheart. Duskpaw - ginger she-cat with purple eyes. Role played by Darkcloud. Copperpaw - dark ginger tabby she cat with green eyes and a white tail. Role played by Adderpaw. Queens: Sagetail - sleek, light blue-gray she-cat with green eyes. Role played by Nightshine. Kits: Ferret-tail's Kits Songkit - silver she-cat. Role played by Echopaw. Cedarkit - brown she-cat. Role played by Echopaw. 'Elders: ' Brownclaw - tortoiseshell tom with all brown legs and green eyes. Role played by Snowstorm. StarClan Cats Fangtooth - killed by a fallen tree Ferret-tail - murdered by rogue Hawksong - unknown causes Skybird - unknown causes Places in Territory The River Clan Links Camp Warriors' Den Apprentices' Den Firestar's Den Medicine Cat's Den Nursery Elders' Den Hunting Grounds Training Grounds Category:MistClan Category:Allegiances